


Something good will happen

by yanniwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Coffee Shops, Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanniwrites/pseuds/yanniwrites
Summary: Kenma almost always has to work overtime, which makes it hard seeing his friend Shoyo. However, finally he manages to get out earlier than expected. Even though he's tired and feeling dizzy, he heads to Shoyo's job, just to collapse right in front of the café he works in.Luckily, the owner finds him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little KuroKenma Fic for people who like coffee shop AUs. I hope you can enjoy.

He always loved video games; always. It was only natural he would look for a job in that type of environment. However, when he started he had just expected something way different.

Shoyo kept telling him that he was almost treated like a cheap part time worker, rather than an actual employee, which was true, if you were to look at the duties he had to do.

However, work was a harsh environment. Some people say that it was a lot nicer and easier being just an employee for a company than being self-employed, but unfortunately he couldn’t overcome with that statement completely. 

Kenma had never been the type of person to be a leader. He knew as much, so it was only natural that he would look for a job as a small employee, rather than a boss. However, even he had expected something way different when he started. It was disillusioning to be the bell boy, when he had actually even studied and majored in design and character design, to say the least.

All he could experience of the game designing he had so hoped to be a part of, was just the bits and pieces he could hear, whenever he brought the coffee into the meetings. Suzuki-san, his boss, kept telling him that, if he were to just work hard enough, he would soon be able to be part of those meetings. 

With time, this sentence had lost its meaning to Kenma. Suzuki-san just seemed to tell him that in order to keep him as the bell boy he was.

Sometimes, he would even give him actual tasks to do, like drawing out a character sheet, or designing a setting for a little game, but all that had become so disillusioning as well.   
All, in all he was kept for the dirty work, like cleaning the office, making coffee, and sorting out the paper work. 

Usually, Kenma had to stay late in the office, just to sort out the papers. Suzuki-san would always tell him that it would be “okay, because he would still be there, waiting until he finished”. Whenever Kenma heard that sentence, he got slightly sick.   
It wasn’t pleasant at all being at the office alone with Suzuki-san. 

The female employees kept talking about how he would bother and molest them, whenever they were alone with him, but since he was the boss, they weren’t able to speak up. As a bell boy, Kenma had thought that wouldn’t trouble him too much, until the first evening he had spent with Suzuki-san alone… 

 

However, this evening, it was finally different. Finally, he was able to finish in time and didn’t have to take any further shifts in order to finish. 

The first time for weeks; even months, he was able to go home earlier than eleven o’ clock and that just because of Suzuki-san being sick. 

Kenma had packed his stuff and had almost run out of the office. 

Shoyo had told him that he had a new workplace; a little café in Shinjuku. He would just have to hop on the next train and be there in no time. Shoyo had even given him a concession card, so that he would be able to eat for less money. 

He ran to the next subway station and jumped into the crowded train. He felt slightly dizzy, but this was his first chance of meeting his dear friend after months and it might stay his only one for quite some time. 

If the café was in Shinjuku, it shouldn’t be a long ride, since his office was in Minato; however it turned out be pretty long, due to the increasing dizziness he felt. 

But he definitely wanted to see Shoyo again.   
It was hard making friends for him, so he should at least keep his friendship with Shoyo alive.   
Even in his current workplace, there weren’t a lot of people that he was friends with.   
Actually, there might have been only Keiji. 

 

“Next stop: Shinjuku. Exit left,” the speaker voice announced. Kenma opened his eyes slightly confused. 

Had he passed out? 

He quickly pressed himself through the people, so that he’d be close to the door when it opened.   
The train stopped abruptly and he jumped off and ran out of the station. 

Now he just had to find the café.   
Shoyo has once told him that it was close by the station and even drawn him a map, but he certainly had forgotten it at home. 

So, all he knew about it right now, was that it was called “The Black Cat” and that it was some kind of pet café, where people could pet cats, when they didn’t have any of their owns.   
It had to be popular with girls then, so he maybe should just ask some girls.

At that thought, he scantly froze.  
He was bad at social situations, especially with girls. 

Anxiously he looked around, when a group of high school girls got out of the station and walked past him. He took a deep breath as he tried to find a way not seeming too creepy following them.   
Slowly he picked up pace. 

“Uh, excuse me? Do you know a café called ‘The Black Cat’? And if so, could you tell me how to get there?” he asked them as polite as he could, which wasn’t too easy, since he was way too tired to still know his manners. 

The girls first looked at him confused, but then started giggling. “Yeah, that’s the café with the handsome owner. He’s so hot!” one of them cheered. 

“It has great pastries! I think the owner even creates them himself. He’s so talented,” another one raved. Kenma looked at them confused. 

He started to have issues believing that they had even understood his question, until one of them turned to him.   
She pointed at a big book store. “You see that store over there?” she made sure. He nodded. “It’s in the street right behind it. You only have to walk some meters and you’re there; you can’t miss it,” she explained. 

He thanked them and bowed appreciative. Then he quickly went there, even though walking became harder and harder to him. 

The feeling of dizziness got stronger. His walk got slower since he had issues being able to walk straight. His vision got blurry when he turned into the side street. 

Suddenly, he stumbled and fell. He wanted to get up again, but it felt like he couldn’t. 

A seemingly distant voice said something, but he couldn’t make out the words.

 

It was warm and comfortable. He hadn’t felt that comfortable in forever.   
…

It was too comfortable! He shouldn’t feel that comfortable, considering he had just collapsed. 

Maybe, he was dead. But weren’t you supposed to see a light? It was only black around him. 

He tried opening his eyes to a white clean light blinding him. Slowly he realized that he lay on a sofa in some kind of rec room for employees. 

He tried sitting up, which was surprisingly complicated, since he was wrapped in blankets. 

Where was he? 

A feeling of fear spread in his body.   
He could have been kidnapped by someone that has seen him lay there in the streets. 

He tried feeling for his phone, which was still there, so he certainly wasn’t kidnapped.   
He should phone Shoyo then. 

 

Suddenly, the door opened.   
Kenma looked at it to see a tall young man with black hair stand in the doorway. He smiled a sly smile at him as he approached to him. 

Kenma slightly winced and tried backing off. 

“Thank goodness you’re alive. I was kinda shocked when I saw your lifeless body lying in the street in front of my café. I almost thought you were a corpse. Would have been creepy, no? Just picking up a corpse. However, don’t just pass out in front of people’s cafés. It could ruin the business,” the man stated as he sat down on a little chair. 

He was talking way too much. Kenma couldn’t yet process everything he told him. 

He looked to the ground to see a small black cat sit there. It meowed at him. The man slightly giggled. 

“That’s Junior. He has found you, so you better be grateful,” he told him. 

The blond looked at him asking, making him have to realize that the man in front of him was surprisingly good-looking.   
He had deep black eyes, which seemed to carry a certain glow. His black hair partly covered his right eye, which kind of gave him a mysterious aura. 

Slowly Kenma looked back at the cat.   
“Tha-thank you, Junior,” he mumbled. 

The man started laughing loudly. “You sure are grateful, huh? How cute!” he laughed, making Kenma blush and sink into the blankets. 

The man laughed, but pulled one of the blankets further down. 

“No need to be embarrassed. Junior appreciates it. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way. Welcome to my café ‘The Black Cat,” he said smiling a soft smile. 

Internally, Kenma exhaled due to relief. At least he already was at Shoyo’s workplace. 

The girls really haven’t lied about the owner being really handsome. He certainly was, even though he seemed kind of scary. 

“You’re one of Shrimpy’s friends, aren’t you? His sign was on your concession card. What’s your name?” he asked. 

Kenma winced as he realized that the man had directed a question at him.   
He was way too drawn in by his face. 

“K-Kenma,” he answered stuttering.   
“Kozume Kenma.” 

Kuroo smiled and touched his face.   
“You have a really nice voice, Kenma. It really suits your appearance,” he stated. 

What was with this guy?   
He was way too straight forward. 

The blond turned his face away, since Kuroo still wouldn’t stop touching him, making him giggle.   
“You’re really shy, huh? That’s cute,” he said laughing. 

It wasn’t like he was extraordinarily shy; it was more that he didn’t feel comfortable when someone touched him.   
Basically that was because of his boss’s behavior. Even though the man in front of him made him feel a lot more comfortable than his boss, he was still rather afraid. 

Kenma struggled to get out of the blankets, which made Kuroo slightly laugh.   
“C’mon, I’ll help you,” he giggled as he pulled the blankets down from him. 

The smaller looked to the ground. “Is Shoyo here?” he asked silently.   
“Yeah, his shift is starting soon, so he better should be,” Kuroo answered calm. Kenma rapidly got up, but stumbled again. 

The black haired caught him and sat him down on the sofa again. “I texted him that a friend of his was here. He can come here himself, so don’t move too much now. You’ve collapsed, do you understand? That’s nothing to take lightly,” he told him seriously.   
He nodded slightly. 

The black haired got up. “Would you like a tea?” he asked smiling.   
Kenma slightly winced, but answered: “Coffee would be better.” Kuroo nodded and left the room. 

The black cat didn’t follow him, though, but remained sitting in front of the sofa while meowing at him. Kenma reached out for it and petted his head. Junior cuddled into the palm of his hand. Then he meowed again, so he picked him up. Junior cuddled into him in a loving manner, making him slightly smile. 

For a while, Kenma just sat there, while holding onto Junior, until the door rapidly got slammed open.

“Kenma, are you alright?! I came as fast as if could!” Shoyo shouted excited. The blond smiled as he saw his friend. 

He nodded slightly, but Shoyo quickly pointed at the cat in his arms. “K-Kenma, l-let go of this devilish animal. It will scratch you or even bite you. You can have any other cat from here, but not Junior,” he shouted. 

Kenma looked at the cat. It was hard to believe that he could scratch anybody. He lay in his arms so peacefully. How could he ever hurt anybody? 

Shoyo slightly winced as he saw that Junior really wasn’t doing anything. He tilted his head in an asking manner.   
“Has Kuroo-san finally brought him to a tamer?” he asked as he slowly approached to the cat. 

He laid his hand on Junior’s head, before he quickly snapped and slightly bit him. The orange haired rapidly pulled his hand back. “H-he’s still evil! Quick; let go of him, before he bites you as well,” he shouted, but the cat merely cuddled into Kenma’s arm again, as if nothing had happened. 

Shoyo sat down on the little chair that Kuroo has sat on before and started observing the cat. “I’ve never seen him like anyone, except for Kuroo-san. Everybody else has already gotten scratched. He’s not even part of the café cats anymore,” he stated thoughtful. 

 

“That’s because he sees you as prey, Shrimpy. You’re too much of a bird to him, so he wants to hunt you down,” Kuroo stated as he came back into the room. He carried a tray with a single cup on top of it. 

Shoyo turned around to him pouting. “Then why is Kenma no prey to him?” he asked annoyed.   
Kuroo smiled just as sly as before. “He’s obviously more of a cat, so he respects him,” he answered casually, before handing the cup of coffee to Kenma.   
The smaller bowed thankfully. 

“Then how come he doesn’t like Lev, either? He’s like a cat, isn’t he?” Shoyo carried on asking. Kuroo nodded.   
“Yeah, but he’s like a baby cat, so Junior doesn’t respect him,” he stated, making his employee pout again.   
“He’s like two meters tall or something. Junior is just an evil cat; that’s all,” he mumbled cursing. 

Kenma started laughing, making both of them look at him slightly asking. It was just funny how the two of them could interpret so much into the behavior of a little cat. 

Shoyo got up. “I’ll be going to work now. Kenma, you can eat and drink as much as you want today. I’ll be paying for it,” he said. 

Kuroo made a reassuring gesture. “You don’t need to, Shrimpy. It’s on the house for him today. I somehow have to make up to him that he collapsed in front of my café, otherwise I might be sued” he said with a more and more worried voice, while his face as well got more and more worried. Shoyo bowed appreciative, before he left the room. 

The black haired sat down on the chair again and supported his head with the palm of his hand.   
“You’re cute when you laugh. You should do that more often,” he noted, making him wince. 

Has he really laughed just now? 

It was the first time in forever that he felt so at ease, which made this feeling of ease feel almost foreign.

He looked at Kuroo, who smiled at him softly, making him quickly sink his head again. “Uh… you don’t need to worry about me suing you, because I collapsed in front of your café. It was my fault, because I’m so sleep-deprived, Kuro,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

Kuroo giggled. “What did you just call me?” he asked amused. Kenma blushed at his mistake. He felt like he wanted to hide in one of the blankets again, but Kuroo lay his hand on his head, making it impossible for him to move for a moment. 

“Sorry… I-I’m still…” he murmured as he started feeling dizzy again.

What was happening…? Not again! Was he really that sleep-deprived? 

Kuroo slowly removed his hand from his head. “Kenma?” he asked. Kenma tried looking up to him, but couldn’t anymore.

“Kenma!” Kuroo shouted as he grabbed onto his arm. Again his voice seemed so distant.   
However, unlike before, it didn’t seem like he completely passed out.   
He could still hear Kuroo’s voice calling out for someone, he still knew where he was and he somehow realized what was happening; at least partly. 

He felt something cold on his face, which slowly made him regain full consciousness. Kuroo’s and brown haired guy’s worried faces were in front of him, staring at him. The brunette held a washcloth to his face, while Kuroo cradled him. He slightly pulled him up into a sitting position, while the other guy slightly leaned back. “What the hell? When was the last time you ate something?!” the brown haired said in a calm voice. 

That was a pretty good question. He believed it was yesterday night, but he wasn’t quite sure. 

“I don’t know… no time…” he whispered silently.

“What do you mean ‘no time’? Don’t say such a dumb thing?” Kuroo raised his voice, making him slightly wince. He sighed as he saw Kenma look at him in shock. 

“Yaku, get some cake,” he demanded as he sent the brunette off. 

Again he sighed and pulled him up on the couch. He sat down on the chair facing him, exhaling, while slightly tucking his hair back. 

“Holy shit, you shocked me again… I already saw the police knocking at my door,” he mumbled as he threw his head back. 

“S-sorry…” Kenma answered, making Kuroo look at him again.   
“Don’t be,” he said, before throwing his head back again. “By the way, that was Yaku. He always looks after the cats’ health and since I panicked, I figured he’d do the job for you, too…” he mumbled awkwardly.

Suddenly the door opened again, by Yaku, who held a tray with several pieces of cakes in his hand.   
“I didn’t know which one you’d like, so I got all of them!” he said with a smile on his face as he placed them in front of Kenma, who hesitantly took a plate and started eating. 

Kuroo glared at him. “You’re going to ruin me like that,” he mumbled, which made the brunette raise an eyebrow. 

“As if! Do you actually think people are coming here, because of your pastries?” he questioned, making Kuroo sit up properly.   
“Excuse me? I pour my heart and soul into the creation of these pastries. Why wouldn’t people come here for them?” he asked offended. Yaku rolled his eyes as he placed the tray in front of him. 

“The main attraction of this café is the cats. They might notice your pastries on the side, but they’ll come back for the cats,” he stated. Kuroo sunk his head. “I feel so used right now… You’re so mean, Yaku…” he mumbled. 

He rolled his eyes, before looking at Kenma, with a smile on his lips again. “I’m sure Kuroo has simply overlooked to tell you who I am, so let me introduce myself: I’m Yaku Morisuke. I’m here for the cats’ wellbeing,” he said. Kuroo started pouting after this hostile statement.   
“I did tell him who you were,” he mumbled, making the brunette raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re awfully nice today. Has anything happened?” he asked rather concerned, making his boss smirk in a sly manner.   
“What are you talking about? I’m always this nice,” he stated with an almost too clean smile on his face.   
Yaku’s expression quickly changed to a disgusted one. “Eww…” he mumbled as he turned to the door, leaving Kuroo in a state of self-pity.

At the door step he scantly turned back to look at Kenma. “Eat as much as you want and then get some rest,” he stated smiling.  
Kuroo looked after him with an annoyed expression, but then turned to him, while trying to smile at him again. 

Suddenly Junior jumped onto the couch and cuddled onto Kenma. The blond smiled at the cat, while starting to pet its head, making Kuroo smile at him with a dreamy expression on his face. He rested his head in the palm of his hand. 

“Actually Shrimpy is right. I’ve never seen Junior like anybody apart from me. You must be a really special person, Kenma,” he stated after a while. Kenma blushed and looked away from him. 

He told him the same things as Suzuki-san: that he was cute, that he had a nice voice; that he was special, but still; it felt so much different from his boss. 

Kuroo touched his face and pulled it up. He started trembling.   
This situation was awfully familiar for him. 

The tall man smiled at him. Kenma closed his eyes. 

Please, he should just stop touching him.   
Kuroo seemed to get closer, while running his fingers further down on his neck, making the blond open his eyes again. He shook even more as he saw his face so close in front of him. He tried backing off a little, but Kuroo grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“You know, I really love Junior. I picked him up from the streets three years ago, shortly before I opened this café, and he was always a loyal fellow, so I always swore to myself that my partner would have to be able to get along with Junior,” he stated, before starting to laugh.   
“Saying it out loud, makes it sound kinda stupid. I really shouldn’t romanticize my cat so much, but up until now, no one has managed to do that, except for you, so that makes me think that there really might be that special someone I’ve been looking for. Maybe, you’re that special someone,” the black haired said quietly as he laid his other hand on the sofa. 

He has gotten so close that Kenma could feel his warm breath on his face. Kuroo slipped his hand in his shirt. 

“Could it be that you’re afraid of me? What have I done?” he asked silently. 

Did he have to spell it out for him, when he was literally touching him without consent? Who wouldn’t be afraid then? 

The blond slightly winced. He couldn’t get himself form thinking whether or not what he felt was actually fear. He knew how it felt. It was the feeling he constantly felt when his boss was around. He couldn’t particularly say that he felt it right now.

He shook his head while closing his eyes. Kuroo giggled amused. Suddenly, Kenma felt something soft on his lips. His eyes widened. Kuroo… he kissed him slightly, but gently, while pushing his shirt up. 

Still he pressed his lips together. The black haired stopped and laughed; he pulled his hand out.   
“Sorry, that really was a bad joke. However, you shouldn’t react like that to someone who actually really likes you, otherwise you’ll hurt them,” he stated laughing. Kenma pushed his face away.   
Joke… He called this a joke…  
He told him things like that he was the special person that he’s been looking for someone like him and kissed him and then just marked it down as a joke… 

“Don’t joke like that then. That certainly wasn’t funny,” he told him with a shaking voice, as he quickly got up and laid Junior down on the sofa. He stumbled out of the room and found himself in a corridor, which made it a little hard to make out an exit. 

“You can go out through the front door,” Kuroo’s voice said. Kenma winced and slightly turned around to the tall man. He pointed to the right, which appeared to be the way to the café itself. 

The main room of the café was held in a comfortable atmosphere. The waiters were dressed in formal style, even though it was a cat café. Kenma slowly walked through as he heard Yaku’s voice beside him: “Are you better? You’re going home?” he asked concerned. 

The blond quickly nodded as he approached the door, where Shoyo held him up. “You’re going home already? Yaku-san said that you had collapsed again. Are you sure?” he asked. The blond nodded scantly as he quickly walked out of the café. His walk got slower as soon as he was out of it again. 

“Keeennnmmaaa!” he heard Shoyo shout behind him. He turned around shaking. The orange haired grabbed him by his shoulders.   
“Kenma, what has happened?! You look so confused! Has Kuroo-san hurt you?” he screamed. Kenma shook his head. 

“I’m okay. He hasn’t done anything… I’m just a little tired. I think I should go home. I’ll try to come here some other day to see you, Shoyo,” he said with a weak smile on his face. His friend tilted his head, but let go of him. 

“You passed out twice! Please be careful and call me when you’re home!” he asked him to, before turning to the café again. 

As if he wouldn’t be careful. Shoyo was just way too worried about him. It might be right that he has collapsed in front of the café, but at least he has made it to the café in the first place. 

Actually, he would’ve liked to stay. After all, he was there to see Shoyo and it turned out that he just couldn’t possibly stay anymore. Now, there wouldn’t be another opportunity to visit him anytime soon again. 

He got onto the train. It was a lot less crowded than when he came here, so he could even take a seat. The amount of time he had spent in the café didn’t even seem that long, but he has probably slept quite a while there. The train ride didn’t seem as long as before anymore, so it really was all due to his exhaustion and the fact that he hadn’t eaten. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring out. He picked up. 

“Yeah?”

“Kenma, are you alright? Where are you? You’re not in your apartment,” Keiji said from out of the phone. He seemed slightly worried. 

“Yeah, I just visited a friend in Shinjuku right after work. That’s why I’m not there. But I’m on my way. Why are you so concerned anyway?” he replied asking.   
For a while, Keiji didn’t say anything, but then he slightly exhaled. 

“I’m just a little worried about you. When people told me that you left earlier today, I thought that Suzuki-san might have… told you to and done something to you,” he answered quietly. Kenma sighed. 

The last name he wanted to hear right now was his boss’s.   
Unfortunately, Keiji’s assumption of him having told him to come over to him wasn’t even that weird. After all, his boss would take every opportunity to be alone with him. 

He was relieved when he wasn’t there today, but it was still possible that he could call him over. 

“I’ll be waiting for you in front of your apartment. I have some news to tell you and I’d like to tell you in person,” Keiji said, before he said goodbye and hung up. 

Perhaps it was good that he was able to talk with Keiji. He was the only friend he was able to make in the company. When he got transferred to another department, it was actually pretty hard for him. 

The train stopped in Minato, where he got out and headed to his apartment. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Kenma excused himself as he saw his friend standing in front of his door. The raven haired smiled lightly. 

“It’s okay. I’m just happy that you are fine,” he said reassuring. 

The blond opened the door and let his friend enter. He quickly went into the kitchen and filled two glasses with oolong tea.   
He handed one of them to Keiji, who nodded appreciatively. He sat down sighing. 

“You look kinda pale. Are you alright?” the raven haired stated. Probably that was because of Kuroo’s kiss.   
“Ah… that… uh… That’s a long story. Maybe you should tell me yours first,” he mumbled. Keiji nodded slightly. 

“Ah, right. It’s like this: Bokutou-san has told me that we have a job for a game designer in our department. That’s the job you have applied for when you came into the company after all, so I’ve thought about you when he told me. Would you like to take that opportunity? You could even get away from Suzuki-san,” he explained. 

That sounded almost too good to be true. After a day like this, he couldn’t have even hoped for anything like that anymore. It would be amazing, if Keiji’s boss had a job for him. 

“What would it require?” he asked slightly skeptical.   
It couldn’t be so easy. The raven haired scratched his head. 

“He wanted to come here and discuss everything with you yourself, but he still hasn’t turned up,” he noted slightly annoyed.   
Keiji took a sip of his drink. 

“Now your story,” he asked, making Kenma wince. He looked to the ground nervously. 

“Uh… today, I wanted to visit my friend that I’ve known since high school. He told me that he worked in this café in Shinjuku, so I went there,” he started, then looked around the room, not sure, how to continue. “Well, it turned out that I was a little too overworked from the past weeks and I guess I kinda passed out…” he started. 

Keiji remained silent, so he continued: “Luckily the owner of the café has found me when I lay there in front of the café and he picked me up and kinda took care of me.” He made a little pause and exhaled. He looked to the ground. 

“B-but even though he was being really nice… he still touched me a lot… and even kissed me…” the last sentence he only whispered.   
He had started blushing when thinking back and actually didn’t even want Keiji to answer. 

The black haired remained silent for a while. He leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. “What is your concern right now?” he asked. 

Kenma tilted his head in an asking manner. Of that he wasn’t quite sure himself. On the one hand his concern was that a man he barely knew has kissed and touched him like that. On the other, his concern was that he couldn’t stop thinking that it wasn’t at like with Suzuki-san. He didn’t answer. 

“So, what did you feel then?” Keiji asked after seemingly endless minutes. Kenma winced as he heard him. He didn’t really want to think about that. Mainly because he already knew that he didn’t hate it. Thinking about it now even made him regret that he has clenched his teeth like that instead of just going along with him. It was way different from when Suzuki-san touched him, yet was it just as scary. It felt like he didn’t know himself anymore. He pulled his knees closer and laid his head on them. “I don’t know… I-I guess that it wasn’t bad…” he mumbled silently. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang out. Kenma jumped up and quickly walked to it. That had to be Keiji’s boss. Thank God! Now he didn’t have to think about Kuroo anymore. 

He opened to see a tall white haired man in front of him. He looked rather weird. Not only was his hair white, it additionally had black strains in it and was spiked up. Moreover, his eyes were yellow. He kind of looked like a bird. He smiled at him. 

“Are you Kozume Kenma-san?” he asked happily. The blond nodded, but still mustered him rather mistrusting. The white haired man scratched the back of his head and started smiling in a rather dorky way. Then he pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to him. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. How impolite of mine. I’m Bokutou Kotarou. I’m Akaashi’s boss. He said that you’d be fitted for the job I have as a game designer,” he explained. Finally, Kenma stepped to the side and let him in, as he took the card. “Would you mind talking in the living room? It would be on the left,” he asked slightly unsure. Even though this man seemed kind of weird, he should like him, if he was going to be his boss and free him from Suzuki-san. 

“Yeah, sure, anywhere you like,” Bokutou said. “You can go in already. I’m gonna get you a drink,” he told him. The white haired smiled at him appreciatively as he went into the living room. He filled another glass with oolong tea, before quickly approaching to the living room again. 

For a moment, he stopped in front of the living room, trying to sort out what he was about to tell this man in order to actually get considered getting the job. Perhaps his lack of ideas what he could tell him wouldn’t be too much of a problem, if Bokutou was just as uncoordinated as he seemed to be.

He sighed and entered the living room, just to find himself utterly confused.   
Bokutou slightly leaned over Keiji and kissed him. As Keiji saw him, he quickly pushed him away and wiped his lips. “I told you to not do that here,” he mumbled with a blush on his face. Bokutou laughed. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. He’s a friend of yours. It’s okay, if he knows,” he excused himself. Keiji hit him. Kenma placed the glass in front the white haired. “It’s okay. I don’t mind,” he said as he sat down facing him, not daring to look anyone of them in the eyes. 

“Akaashi is just shy. He doesn’t like kissing me in public, even though I’d like to show off my beautiful boyfriend to everybody,” Bokutou laughed. Once more he got hit. “I don’t think Kenma is in the mood for seeing something like this right now. Just behave like a professional once in a while,” he scolded him. The white haired turned to Kenma with an asking look on his face. 

“Why? What happened?” he asked concerned. The blond waved reassuring. “Ah, it’s okay. It was nothing,” he mumbled as calm as he could, but Bokutou seemed not very satisfied with that. He really didn’t want to tell a man he barely knew that another man he barely knew has kissed and touched him. 

The white haired slightly coughed. “I’m sorry Kozume-san. Well then, let’s start with the interview,” he noted surprisingly serious. He even took out an interview sheet and wrote down his name on top of it right away and started asking questions in the process. 

It started off with things like birthdate, place of birth, education and what qualified him to work in this domain. All of a sudden, this man turned so different that Kenma couldn’t quite believe it. He didn’t even look into his face very often anymore. It made more sense that he actually was the boss of a big department right now. “So, do you have a diploma of your academic education in arts?” he asked. The blond slightly winced. 

“S-sure, I have made my A-levels in it and I have a certificate from university. I also absolved tuition in game design. Should I get some copies of all of them?” he replied asking, making Bokutou look up and smile. “Yes, please. You’re very considerate,” he answered happily. 

Hopefully, the interview would still go well. He hasn’t quite realized up until now, but after all, he applied for a job here and this job was important for him. He quickly got the copies of his diplomas and handed them to the white haired, who looked through them. 

“Okay, so I think I should tell you what kind of job it would be. Like Akaashi has told you, it’s a designing job. Mainly you’d be focusing on character design and sceneries. So, it’s a rather creative domain you’d be working in. According to what I’ve already seen on your diplomas, I think that would suit you, but please tell me, if you even like the job,” he told him. Kenma nodded. Actually, character design was his greatest strength and the kind of job he had applied for in the first place. 

He smiled at him. “I’d be happy to get a job in that domain. It’s really hard to actually get one in exactly that domain, so of course I’d appreciate it, if I actually got it,” he said smiling happily. Bokutou laid down the pen and supported his head with his hand. 

“I have a friend that would totally like you. You’re really his type,” he stated. Then he turned to Keiji. “Don’t you think he’s totally Kuroo’s type, Akaashi? Now he’d just have to get along with Junior. Well, that will be the reason why he fails, though. How unfortunate,” he laughed. 

Kenma winced as he heard that name.   
Could it possibly be that he meant that Kuroo? No, that really couldn’t be it…   
But he has mentioned Junior and hasn’t Kuroo told him that he’d want his partner to get along with Junior? 

The white haired packed away the papers. “I think that’s enough for the interview. I’ll look it through at home along with the other applicants,” he told him, before leaning over. “Tell me: do you like men? Because my frie-” Keiji hit him before he could continue. 

“You’re so indiscreet. He certainly doesn’t want to talk about that, after the experience he had today,” he scolded his boyfriend. Bokutou looked at him asking, but then rapidly turned to Kenma again. 

“Yeah, that’s right! What has happened? I really wanna know now,” he almost begged. The blond exhaled. “I’ve gotten to know your friend Kuroo in a very weird way,” he mumbled silently. Bokutou bashed against the table. He looked at him incredulous. 

“You already know Kuroo? And? Does he like you? I bet he does? How about Junior? Have you gotten to know the evil cat as well?” he gasped. Kenma turned his face away. Keiji looked at him in a pitiful manner. “That person you’ve told me about was Kuroo-san?” he asked silently, making his boss get quieter and look at them asking. Kenma nodded as calm as he could. “But he said that it was just a joke, so I guess I should just forget about it,” he answered. 

“Why? What has Kuroo done? He always treats people with respect. Especially his customers,” Bokutou asked interested. Well, he had certainly treated him well, when he was there. That wasn’t the problem. “He touched me… and kissed me… as well,” Kenma mumbled silently. Then he rapidly startled and looked up. “B-but like I said, he said that it only was a joke!” he made sure. Bokutou bashed against the table a second time. 

“See?! I told you! He’s fallen head over heels for him. Why wouldn’t you believe me, Akaashi?!” he shouted, making the raven haired roll his eyes.   
“I never said I didn’t believe you,” he stated as he got up and pulled him with him. Bokutou looked at him confused, but then nodded as if he had understood and bowed in front of him. 

“Thank you for your nice treatment. I appreciate it,” he said calm. Kenma got up and led them to the door. “Thank you for lending me your time,” he thanked him. 

“Kenma,” Bokutou turned his word at him. He looked at him. “Listen, Kuroo might seem very light-hearted, but he’s really not about these kinds of things. If he kissed someone he barely knows, then it certainly wasn’t just a joke. I think you should visit him again,” he explained calm before closing the door.

Visiting him…  
Maybe he even should do that. He would like to say that it was just to make sure what actually happened and to sort things out, but it felt like it wouldn’t only be that.   
He would lie, if he said that he didn’t find Kuroo attractive, so actually he wanted to see him again. However, he still wasn’t sure about his feelings; especially not the ones he felt during the kiss, but then again: talking to the cause of all this chaos was probably a good thing. It might even turn out that he had just overreacted. That just had to be it.   
For now, however he’d try to sleep.

 

It wasn’t easy getting out of work again. Suzuki-san was there again and like usually, he kept on being inappropriate. All he could hope for was getting the job that Bokutou has offered to him, so that this nightmare would have an end. 

“Kenma-kun, I’ve heard that you went home earlier yesterday. How come? Did you not feel well?” Suzuki-san asked him as he made copies. While doing so, he drew his pelvis closer, making Kenma feel pretty uncomfortable. 

“I finished all my duties yesterday and due to all the work I have absolved overtime, I thought it would be granted,” he explained cold, while Suzuki-san drew him even closer. “You shouldn’t have done that, Kenma-kun. Seems like you have to make up for it, today. You’ll stay longer today, but don’t worry I’ll still be here as well,” he joked. He couldn’t believe how much he felt disgusted by this man. He pushed him away. 

“Understood,” he mumbled as he wanted to go out of the printer room. 

“You do know that you wouldn’t have to do that, if you weren’t so stubborn and let me act as I please once in a while, right?” his boss told him in a chuckling voice. Kenma winced, but didn’t answer. He was about to open the door, but once more his boss drew him close by his pelvis.   
“Now, do you still want to be so stubborn?” he asked as he pulled his hair. He was rather lucky that his phone rang out. Quickly, he pushed his boss away and answered. “Yes, hello, it’s Kozume.”

“Ah, Kenma! It’s Bokutou. Would you meet up with me? I’d like to tell you how the job interview went and I prefer doing that in person,” Bokutou greeted him. “Sure, but what about my job?” he asked in reply. “Ah, don’t worry about that. I’ll come over to your department and take you with me. Tell me where you are,” the white haired reassured him. “Uh… the printer room,” he replied. “Alright!” Bokutou answered before hanging up. 

Suzuki-san leaned over him. “Who was that?” he asked seriously, when suddenly the door opened. His boss rapidly got a distance to him, but Bokutou still smiled at him as if he had seen everything. “How inappropriate, Suzuki-san,” he stated laughing. 

The tall man glared at him. “What do you want, Bokutou? Woo away another one of my employees?” he asked rhetorically. The white haired smiled. Then he pulled Kenma’s arm. “Yup, him! I wanted to incorporate him right now. He’s gonna start tomorrow then. The paper work, I have sent to you already. It’s all settled,” he said cheeky. Suzuki-san glared at him, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to do anything anymore, so he let Bokutou take him with him.

 

“Ah, man; I’m sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise for you!” the white haired nagged. Kenma didn’t even care about that. He was just happy that he got the job. “The main problem with him was that he has molested you a lot, right? Akaashi has told me that he has molested him as well,” he noted quietly as they went into the department. Kenma nodded. 

“Okay, so currently we’re working on an ego shooter. We already have the design for the male characters set, so it will be your job, with the other designers, to design the females now. We have some written out versions of the main cast already, but we still need visuals for them and an overall idea for some supporting characters. Think you can manage?” he said. 

Kenma nodded slowly, making Bokutou laugh. “I know you’ve never really worked as a character designer, right? That’s okay. You’ll get in the flow soon,” he stated in a reassuring manner. 

“Lunch break for our designers is from twelve to two pm. You’re getting a longer break, since you’re expected to work overtime at home for the designs,” he stated, before thinking about what he had to add. Then he smiled.   
“That should be it. I’ll show you your new coworkers now,” his new boss told him proudly. Kenma nodded and bowed appreciative in front of him. 

 

“Please visit Kuroo. I don’t think he’s feeling too good today,” the Bokutou asked him at the end of the day. The blond nodded as he packed his bag.   
He has planned that anyway, but he was still rather afraid. 

On the train to Shinjuku, his fear grew even more. The only thing he had figured out yesterday was that he wasn’t afraid of him; at least not the way he was afraid of Suzuki-san.  
He watched the sun go down, thinking that the café might not even be open anymore, which made him feel like an idiot for even going there. 

 

The café was unsurprisingly empty; as to be expected for this time of day. It was almost seven o’ clock already.   
Yet still the door was still open, even though not even the cats were walking around in the café anymore; only Junior was there, who greeted him happily. He smiled and picked him up. 

“Ah, the café is closed already? How unfortunate,” a male voice said behind him. Junior started hissing at the man that stood behind him, while Kenma turned around. 

He bowed in front of him then, while letting the cat down. The tall blond man bowed as well. “Ah, are you a new employee? Are you guys closing already?” he asked.   
Kenma looked to the ground and shook his head. “I’m not. I just wanted to see Kuro,” he mumbled, making the guy laugh. 

“Ah, has he already found a substitute for me? Well, you’re totally his type, though, unlike me. Cute way of messing with his name, by the way,” he chuckled. Kenma slightly winced.   
This man used to be Kuroo’s boyfriend. He looked pretty young; like a university student.   
Junior didn’t seem to like him, though. 

“Ah, how impolite of mine. I’m Tsukishima Kei. What’s your name?” he asked. “Kozume Kenma,” the smaller mumbled. Tsukishima laid his hand on his head. “You’re so small. I bet Kuroo likes that as well,” he chuckled. Junior kept on hissing, making the tall man glare at him. Then he turned to Kenma again. 

“However, he’s very picky with serious relationships. He believes in all this love at first sight crap and then there’s the Junior-issue. He’s quite an idiot. You shouldn’t get too high hopes, just because he showed some interest in you. He probably just wants to mess with you. He’s messed with me as we-”

“Tsukki! What are you telling him?” Kuroo’s pissed off voice resonated, making Tsukishima look up and smile cheekily. 

“What is it? You don’t want to see me, because you wanna land with your substitute?” he replied to his hostility. The black haired looked seriously furious as he approached to them. “He’s not a substitute. What are you even doing here?” Kuroo responded even more hostile. 

The blond man pulled out some money from his pocket and handed it to him. “I just wanted to clear my debts with you. You’ve let me eat lunch here for free for two months and I’m not okay with that now that we’re separated,” he said seriously. Kuroo sighed, but kept the money. “You know exactly that you don’t need to do that,” he told him softly. “And you know exactly that I do,” he replied just as softly. 

The door opened again. “Tsukki, are you done? I’d be finished around here,” another student with black hair and freckles asked. The blond turned around and nodded. Kuroo started laughing. “Talking about substitute,” he noted, making Tsukishima smile a soft smile at him. 

“He’s not a substitute. He’s the one,” he said in a calm voice. “And I hope you have found the one as well, if he’s not a substitute,” he said smiling. Then he left the café. Kuroo clicked his tongue as he sat before one of the tables. He laid his head in his hands and sighed soundly. He slightly looked at Kenma, who startled. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I should go, I think,” he mumbled. It felt like talking to him wasn’t necessary anymore, but Kuroo quickly grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t go, just because of Tsukki’s comments. He can be very nasty, but he’s actually just worried about you, I think,” he pleaded him to. Kenma tried freeing himself. 

“He has a reason to be worried about me then, doesn’t he?” he asked rhetorically. Kuroo laughed and laid his head on the table, while staring at him. 

“He certainly does. However, you came here to see me, didn’t you?” he stated more than asking. Kenma winced and started shaking. Was he really that easy to read? Kuroo smiled as he saw him. “You’re blushing; that’s cute,” he noted amused. The blond turned away, while Kuroo still held onto his wrist. “Now, did you want to talk to me about something? Or did you just come to see me?” he asked joking. Kenma exhaled embarrassed. 

“A-about yesterday…” he whispered. The black haired would finally let go of his hand. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done that,” he excused himself. Then he remained silent for a while. “I guess I’m just a lusty bastard. You’re really cute, you know? You shouldn’t be around lusty bastards like me, when you give off such a vulnerable vibe on top of it,” he said smiling embarrassed. Kenma quickly turned the other way again. 

“Again!” Kuroo stated. “You seem so vulnerable again,” he chuckled. “W-why did you do that?” Kenma mumbled silently. The black haired laughed.   
“I just told you,” he replied amused. 

That certainly wasn’t what he wanted to hear. It wasn’t like Bokutou has said. He wasn’t being serious, but merely joked around with him. “So, I can assume that Tsukishima-kun said the truth, when he said that you only want to screw around,” he answered as calm as he could, while it somehow still pained him. 

He had never overreacted like that. Was it because it was Kuroo, even though he barely knew him? He wasn’t capable of not thinking too long about it until now, but now that he knew Kuroo really wasn’t being serious with him at all, there was no denying it anymore; he did love Kuroo.   
The fact that he was so hurt only showed it even more. Why has he even come here? He could have forgotten about him; about all of this, but he still decided to come here just to get hurt like that. 

“I guess I’ll be going home then,” he whispered. Suddenly, Kuroo got up and wrapped his arms around him.   
“I already told you that I don’t want you to leave just because of Tsukki’s comments,” he said quietly, but with a strong voice. Kenma tried freeing himself, which turned out to be rather inefficient, since this man was a lot stronger than he looked. 

He just couldn’t free himself. It felt like Kuroo wouldn’t even notice that he tried. “It’s not like Tsukki said. I don’t only screw around. In fact, I’ve never been more serious than in this moment,” the black haired whispered. Then Kenma could feel him lay his head on his shoulder. 

He could feel his breath on his neck, which made him inhale shocked. Kuroo chuckled. “You’re so cute,” he noted silently as he grabbed into his hair and pulled his head up, so that he’d have to look up. Then he licked his neck and slowly but surely started kissing it. 

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” he said in between the kisses, making him blush and cover his mouth with his hand. There really was no denying that he loved Kuroo back. His heart has skipped so much, when he said that that it couldn’t have been any different. Kenma grabbed onto his one arm that lay around his neck. “K-Kuro… w-wait… we shouldn’t be doing this…” he mumbled, which surprisingly even made him stop. 

“You’re right,” he mumbled as he walked up to the front door and locked it. “I should close my café for the night first,” he said seriously. Kenma tensed up as he watched him.   
Kuroo turned around with a smile on his face. 

“Now, we can!” he said proudly, before he pulled him with him into the rec room, where he pushed him on the couch and started kissing him passionately. 

Kenma wanted to protest, but ended up replying and pulling him further down, making Kuroo go wilder. He quickly pulled his shirt further up, while smiling. Then he pulled down his vest and undressed him completely. He ran his hands over his upper body, while starting to bite his body and neck. Kenma moaned silently as Kuroo sunk his teeth into his flesh. Then he quickly covered his mouth. 

Kuroo pulled his hand down. “Don’t! Please don’t suppress your voice,” he almost begged in a heated manner. The blond covered his face with his hands and threw his head back as the Kuroo started sucking on his body. How could this man make him so lustful? He has never felt like that. 

“W-will you leave marks…?” he asked afraid. The black haired chuckled as he laid his hand on his belt. “Will Suzuki-san notice?” he asked, making Kenma wince. “H-how do you know of him?” he asked shocked. Kuroo slightly leaned back. “Shrimpy told me that you’re getting molested at work. He said you just referred to him as Suzuki-san,” he stated. 

The blond tensed up. “W-why did he tell you?” he mumbled in reply. The black haired kissed him. “Wouldn’t you think it’s suspicious, if someone were to pass out twice in one single day? I just wanted to know what was happening to you,” he told him. He embraced him gently. 

“What can I do for you to get out of there?” he asked concerned, making Kenma smile and lay his arms around him. “It’s okay. Today I got a new job,” he noted. Kuroo smiled at him. “Call me whenever you need me,” he asked him to. 

The blond leaned back in relaxation.   
All of a sudden, he finally seemed to see the light at the end of the tunnel of this misery and ironically he felt happy for having gone through everything, since he might not have ever gotten to know Kuroo without it.

Slowly Kuroo started opening his belt. Kenma looked at him, making the black haired blush slightly. “May I continue?” he asked silently. Kenma laughed and nodded, before he felt Kuroo kissing him again. The blond winced at his sudden action, which made his partner chuckle. “I told you, you were cute when you laughed,” he stated casually as he opened his pants and slowly pulled them down. 

Steadily Kuroo kissed his inner thighs, at times sucking the skin in and biting it. He surely would leave marks with that, but Kenma couldn’t deny that he liked it.

He had never expected himself to be that kind of person, but somehow he liked being bitten. Maybe it was only because it was Kuroo. He sat up, while Kuroo still caressed his inner thighs. Suddenly, the black haired grabbed between his legs and chuckled slightly. 

“You like it, huh?” he stated amused. Kenma blushed, while moaning and laying his hand on his mouth. He nodded slightly, but couldn’t answer normally. Only weak moans escaped his mouth. The black haired pulled down his hand and kissed him slightly. 

He smiled at him. Then he slowly started caressing his member. Kenma winced as he felt him kiss it, but not only that, since Kuroo quickly continued with sucking. He swirled his tongue around it, before steadily licking the tip and then going down again. The blond grabbed into his hair and looked at the ceiling, while moaning uncontrollably. 

Suddenly he stopped, which made Kenma whimper in anticipation. The black haired smiled as he spread his legs. “Have you ever done it with a man?” he asked sounding rather concerned. Kenma shook his head as he bit his lip. Kuroo exhaled, but slid his fingers down his back to his butt. 

“Tell me, if it hurts. I’ll stop then,” he said seriously. Kenma looked into his deep black eyes and nodded silently. 

The black haired exhaled, but slowly pushed one finger inside his anus. Kenma moaned at the unknown feeling. “So tight. Try to relax,” Kuroo mumbled as he added another one and spread them. He carried on kissing him in order to calm him. 

“Relax your muscles,” he told him again. The blond inhaled as he lay down completely. He drew his partner closer and kissed him. He laid both his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders and pulled him closer in order to kiss his neck, when he felt Kuroo adding more fingers. He chuckled at Kenma’s sudden activity. 

He smiled as he leaned over him and opened the little drawer at the end of the sofa. He pulled out a condom, while loosening his belt. He kissed Kenma as he pulled down his own pants. Then, he unwrapped the condom and quickly put it on. “Is it okay?” he asked rather unsure, making Kenma pull him down. 

“Yes, please,” he mumbled, which made Kuroo sigh. Slowly he pushed in. The blond moaned out desperately, but again tried to suppress it. He didn’t want Kuroo to stop. What if he did, when hearing him moan?

Again, Kuroo pulled his hands away from his mouth and kissed him. “Don’t hold your voice back, please. I want to hear you,” he mumbled as he pushed deeper very slowly. Kenma sighed, while clawing into the couch. “Then please get faster,” he asked him to. 

The black haired faltered for a moment, but then paced up quite a bit. As he got faster, Kenma clawed his fingers into his shirt. He groaned heavily. 

Actually, he would have wanted to see more of his partner’s body, but he didn’t have the power to undress his upper body anymore, as soon as he had thrust into him. Kuroo got faster, but also went slower from time to time just to get rapidly faster afterwards. He grabbed into his hair and leaned down, where he started to kiss his neck. He kept on whispering his name and that he loved him. Kenma grabbed onto his hair as well. 

“I-I… mmmh… I think I’m going to…” he groaned. Kuroo held onto the sofa as he thrust deeper. “Yes!” he said as he thrust deeper than ever before. Kenma moaned out in pleasure as he came, but Kuroo kept on going. 

“You’ve had your fun; now it’s my turn,” he said with a sadistic smile on his face. The blond held onto his shirt tightly, while he moved faster and faster. His breathing got more and more irregular as he reached his climax. Shortly after he had come as well, Kuroo pulled out. 

He breathed heavily while removing the condom and pulling up his boxers and pants again. He sat down and laughed exhausted. 

“You’re amazing, Kenma,” he stated. Kenma blushed and hid his face as Kuroo smiled at him. The black haired however, quickly got up again and got out a blanket from the cupboard and threw it over him. Kenma rolled himself together while pulling the blanket further over himself. 

He still breathed heavily, but at least he was able to move and feel for his underwear. He wasn’t capable of putting it on, however. Kuroo kneed down in front of the sofa and laid his hand on his head. He smiled a soft smile. 

“I love you, Kenma,” he said. The blond blushed and closed his eyes. “I love you, too, Kuroo,” he mumbled in a weak voice.

**Author's Note:**

> In case there's anybody genuinely enjoying my work, I'm sorry for not posting for over half a year. I have a lot of work to do, so I barely get to write, which is why I merely cleaned up this old thing. It's still far from perfect, but I hope you could still enjoy.


End file.
